1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly relates to a fastening device utilized in a backlight module to fasten the lighting units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art, there is a fastening device used to fasten the lighting units 12 of the backlight module 1 within a liquid crystal display. The backlight module 1 composes a backboard 11 and a plurality of lighting units 12 arranged in equal space and in parallel on the backboard 11. Each of the lighting units 12 includes a plurality of lighting elements 121 and an aluminum board 122 carrying the lighting elements 121, wherein the lighting elements 121 are soldered above the aluminum board 122 and connected with the conductive trace (not shown). And, the heat generated by operating the lighting units 12 is dissipated to the backboard 11 through the aluminum board 122.
Still referring to FIG. 1, the conventional method of the prior art used to fasten the lighting unit 12 is to form the corresponding holes between the aluminum board 122 and the backboard 11, and then use bolts 141 to pass through the holes of the aluminum board 122 and the backboard 11. Thereafter, the bolts 141 are locked together with the nuts placed at the other side of the backboard 11 and the lighting units 12 are thus fastened to the backboard 11.
Since the material of the aluminum board 122 is not hard enough such that it is inevitable to have some voids between the aluminum board 122 and the backboard 11 to block the thermal dissipation. Therefore, in order to let the aluminum board 122 and the backboard 11 have the effect of sticking tightly, in the prior art, the solution is using lots of bolts 141 and nuts. However, it increases the complexity of the backlight module, the time of the assembling, and the cost of the producing during the fabricating.